Time Of Your Life Part Two
by kitty-cat-mieow
Summary: The events in this took place before the Time of Your Life 1, but it is the second section of the story, if that makes sense.... Heh! Enjoy feedback very welcome.


**Disclaimer: Just the usual affair, none of the characters here are mine, they're all JK Rowling's. We have only her to thank for the wonderful creation that is Viktor Krum (and Stan in the movies because he plays him very well!) The events in this took place before the Time of Your Life 1, but it is the second section of the story, if that makes sense... Heh! Enjoy feedback very welcome. **

Her eyes flickered open slowly, and turning onto her back she gazed sleepily at the red canopy above her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, dragging it off her face and allowing her arms to flop on the pillow above her she sighed deeply.

All was quiet in the dorm, save the quiet giggling and chattering of Pavarti and Lavender a few beds off and the soft purring of Crookshanks above her head. She tuned into their conversation, sighing contently and snuggling further down into the blankets, enjoying the warmth of the soft sheets while she could.

She very rarely joined in with Lavender and Pavarti's conversations, and to be quiet honest they never really spoke to her much, but lying here now listening to them was quite intriguing,

"What about Viktor Krum..." Hermione's eyes snapped open, "I bet he isn't going with anyone, why don't you ask him?" Lavender was silent, obviously deeply contemplating,

"Hmm, I don't know..." She broke the silence, lowering her voice so that Hermione was straining to hear. There was a piercing giggle and then a shushing noise as Hermione felt her face fill, crimson anger bubbling up, her hair crackling with anger. Throwing back the sheets she flung open the curtains, her gaze meeting with astounded looks from Lavender and Pavarti. Slowly, she took a deep breath, and opening her mouth to speak she was cut off,

"Morning Hermione" They smiled sweetly, cutting in once again before she could say a word,

"Hope we didn't wake you, we were just talking about the Yule ball. Lavender was thinking of asking Viktor Krum... Lovely isn't he?" Hermione scowled as they smirked, a look of sheer evil content spread between them,

"Whatever..." She retorted bitterly, and standing she crossed to her trunk, grabbing her things and storming to the bathroom, blazing deep red,

"What's up with her?" They giggled mischievously as she stormed through the door and down the staircase, narrowly missing an equally sleepy Ginny.

The main hall was already over half full when Hermione arrived accompanied by a still dazed Ginny. They marched along the table, taking their usual seats next to Harry and Ron and picking up a slice of buttered toast, Hermione took a bite, eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

Thoughts of Lavender and Pavarti's conversation flooded her mind, and taking another bite of her toast she frowned,

_As if he'd say yes to her _she snapped bitterly, thoughts spinning in her head _not that I'm bothered if he says yes... I mean it's not like I know the guy,_

"Hermione," Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts, "you know that assignment we had for Snape..." He began gingerly, "I was wondering if I could possible borrow your notes so..." She cut him off, tutting loudly,

"What's wrong with your notes?" She asked sulkily, taking another slice of buttered toast from the rack. Ron didn't reply, merely frowning and glancing down into his mug. She finished what she was eating, and standing she declared she was leaving for the library.

It was an extremely commonly known fact that Hermione enjoyed spending time in the library, in fact, if you ever were looking for Hermione; you were an idiot to not automatically go there. But just of late the library hadn't been under quite as strict control as usual, and Hermione couldn't help but notice.

It came as no great surprise then that as she entered, the same gaggle of excitable girls looked up simultaneously from the corner, eyes flashing with excitement only to discover that it was not him. She tutted loudly, muttering,

"You'd think you had something better to do with your time..." She spat as she took a seat at her usual table, the further away from any commotion in the most secluded and quiet corner of all. Placing her satchel on the table, she soon surrounded herself with books, and blocking out the now frustrated whispering coming from the group, she tried her best to work.

_The first and by far the deadliest... _the door opened, and a loud gasp was followed by a mass fit of intense, embarrassed and excited laughter. Frowning, she flashed her eyes to the girls and made the loudest 'shhing' noise she could possible muster before returning to where she left off

_Of all the spells in magical history... _again they giggled, words barely audible they were spoken that fast,

"Really! This is a library for goodness sake, will you be quiet or else go some where else! Please!" She snapped, ignoring the harsh glares darted in her direction,

"I am being sorry; I am thinking this was probably my fault." She jumped, and looking up quickly she saw the tall and looming figure of Viktor Krum stood before her, "You are Her-mi-o-ne Granger, yes?" Her mouth opened, and then shut as she blinked blindly up at him,

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I'm as bad as them. Here, please, take a seat." He smiled, blushing and hiding back behind a bashful smile. She paused for a second and finding herself unable of anything to say, she felt her cheeks glow, pushing back her unruly curls and scrambling for her quill as she began to scratch down some notes for Defence against the Dark Arts.

She carried on, paying no heed to the brown eyes that were scanning the page as she wrote each letter, ink curling and flicking as she scratched each sentence, each word... Glancing up, she felt his eager gaze lift a little,

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" She questioned politely, flicking through the pages of her book, half looking at his face, half at the book in front of her. He took a while, processing the sentences right down to the core, opening his mouth hesitantly. He leaned forward, lifting her face to look at him and she blushed gentle, a look of bewilderment slapped on her face,

"I vas just vondering, Her-mi-o-ne, if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Again she blinked blindly, and he sat back in his chair a little, scratching his head nervously. The chattering coming from the other girls was more now angry babbling as Hermione blushed, Viktor scowling at the other girls in a vacant fashion, "I am sorry, you are probably going with Harry Potter, yes? Or Mr Veasley..." He trailed off, Hermione shaking her hair so violently that her hair sprung madly from behind her ears, curls spiralling crazily,

"As a matter of fact, I am free for the Yule ball, and... I'd love to go with you." The smile on Viktor's face would have been plain to see to anyone, and despite the banks of frustrated girls desperately trying to hear what they were saying, a smile was plastered across the young man's face that nothing could wipe away.


End file.
